What Girls' Love Feels Like
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to "My True Destined One" Mizore notices that Moka and Kurumu are going out, leaving her to make her move on Tsukune. But what if she too, has a change of heart? Yuri. Don't like, don't read.


**What Girls' Love Feels Like**

 **Pairing: Moka x Kurumu x Mizore**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone~! My name is Yuri! Well, here I am again with a Rosario Vampire yuri story~! Please enjoy!**

"Staaaaareeee..." Mizore has her eyes directly at Tsukune while it's between periods. Though it's strange for him to be by himself instead of being with Moka or the others, she thinks this is her chance to have him at last. It's been about a week since Kurumu and Moka aren't present around him. She wonders why, but for her, it doesn't matter. She can have him all to herself now.

Mizore has a crush on him, too, just like the other girls have, and it results them in fighting over him from time to time. However, during this past week, things have died down since none of them are around him. Ruby and Yukari haven't been around him either. Maybe they're doing some stuff together, some witch stuff to be exact. As for Kurumu and Moka, who knows what they are doing right now. Besides, since MIzore has noticed these changes, it's time for her to make her move. However...

 _Ding! Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Dang...curse that bell..." she mutters to herself. "Oh well...lunch is coming next period anyways."

Mizore goes to her next class. But all she can think about is how much time she will spend with Tsukune...she will make him hers and hers alone. Lectures are boring as heck. Mizore just finds herself staring at the window, having fantasies about her soon-to-be beloved. It's entertaining to her instead of listening to these long lectures. Time is running slowly for her, but it doesn't matter. As long as she is in her fantasy world, time can fly by.

When lectures end, Mizore stretches out her arms and starts to head toward the cafeteria for lunch. She plans to eat outside with him just to have some peace and quiet without all those other people disturbing them. As she walks in the halls, she notices Kurumu and Moka...holding hands. Wait...holding hands? As in a couple's way of doing it?

"What...are they doing?" Curious, Mizore decides to follow them to see what's up.

She pushes through some people to get by until she sees the two of them, a lot farther this time. She sprints to catch up to them when they turn a corner. By the time she turns a corner, she stops to notice that they are inside the nurse's office. Why would they go there? Aren't the nurse's present during that time? She also notices that the door is slightly opened, so she takes a peek inside. The curtain is closed and Moka and Kurumu are on the bed with the light on. Moka is on the bottom and Kurumu is on top of her.

To her surprise, from the silhouettes, Kurumu is kissing Moka directly on the lips, followed by stripping her top and then playing with her breasts. Mizore gasps, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Th-that's...impossible...!" the short haired girl says.

Mizore hears some loud, sexy moans from the two girls as they make love to each other. She turns around, putting her back against the wall next to the door. She just experienced two girls making love. But why would two girls love each other? Or better yet, why would Kurumu and Moka of all people love each other? Don't they love Tsukune? This is too much for her and she runs off, leaving the two girls alone.

She runs and runs until she comes to the end of the hallway. She looks back, panting heavily from running. All of a sudden, she feels something wet down between her legs. To her surprise, as she lifts up her skirt, she can see wet spots on her thighs.

"What the hell….?"

She can't be aroused just from seeing 2 girls making love, right? Her only love is Tsukune, right? Mizore tries telling herself over and over again that Tsukune is her love. She decides to go out for some air to calm her thoughts. Since it lunch runs longer, she still has some time to think things through before going for her final decision. She will find Tsukune and confess her feelings since the others are unable to do so.

She walks around seeing some people standing and chatting with one another while others are eating lunch together. She lets out a sigh, seeing a few couples being all lovey dovey with each other and just keeps on walking. She doesn't find Tsukune anywhere out here, which is disappointing to her. No Tsukune around at all. Is he somewhere else? He can't have gone far. She HAS to find him and confess her love or else...

"Hey! Isn't that Mizore Shirayuki-chan?"

There is a couple of guys that are beside her from distance. Mizore turns her head with her icy blue eyes looking at them.

"What is it? I'm very busy right now," the snow woman says.

"We're from the karate club~" the one guy says. "Best in the world. We can fight off others who want to do anything hurtful towards you."

Mizore turns her head away. "No thanks. Tsukune is my only protector in this world."

"Oh is he? Where is he now?" The two guys start to come closer to her.

Mizore backs away a few steps. "Come any closer, I promise the you the cold can be quite crippling."

One guy puts his hand on her shoulder. "We ain't afraid of no snow woman."

"Yeah, come with us," the other guy says. "Go out with us."

"I said no!" Mizore shoves the one guy and backs away a few steps.

"Playing hard to get huh?" the one guy says. "If that's the case, we're not going to go easy on you."

"Then I won't either," Mizore puts out her hand, a faint glow appears on her palm. Ice starts to appear under the guy's feet. "You guys can just stay there."

"You think puny ice can stop us?" The two guys grin. All of a sudden, their skin turns bright green as well as their faces turning ugly. They get slightly bigger, breaking the ice under their feet, revealing claws and sharp teeth as well as a pointed chin.

"Y-you are...!" Mizore gasps.

"Goblins," one guy says. "We won't take no for an answer."

Mizore grits her teeth. "Then this time, I won't show mercy on you."

Mizore slides under one goblin's legs just as he tries to grab her and then raises her hand to freeze the other one behind him. He is completely frozen solid. She turns toward the second one who has his claws raised high in the air. She jumps back, summoning an ice decoy of herself. She then chucks it a him with full force and when it hits him, the ice shatters, knocking him out.

But when she turns to the last one, he looks very angry. He tries to swipe at her with his claws back and forth. She slides under him just as he attacks again, kicks him in the back a couple times, followed by shooting 3 ice kunai at his back. The goblin screams in pain and swiftly turns around to do a back hand swipe at her. Unfortunately, it hits her, sending her flying to the ground. She feels her cheek bleed from the scratch as soon as she raises her hand to touch it. She looks up at the goblin stepping toward her with a ugly grin on his face.

But just as he is about to attack, Kurumu suddenly appears and kicks him on the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Moka comes running toward Mizore soon after, helping her up.

"Mizore-chan!" the pinkette cries. "Are you okay!?"

"Moka...Kurumu?" she looks back and forth at the two girls who are helping her up. "Wh-when did you get here?"

"Long story," Kurumu says. "But we heard some trouble outside, so we just came here."

"You don't have to worry, Mizore-chan," Moka says. "Kurumu-chan and I will handle it."

"You? But...but I thought Tsukune was the one...that breaks the seal..."

"Not anymore," Kurumu says. "Watch."

Moka allows the succubus to take off her rosary and with an exploding, overwhelming aura, Moka transforms into her vampire form, her silver hair swaying gracefully and opening her bloody red eyes.

Vampire Moka turns toward the three goblins, who are gritting their teeth after getting unfrozen.

"You boys are a threat to the girls, no matter what they are," she says. "Stalking and forcing them to go out with you? That's just insane."

"You call that insane!?" the taller goblin growls. "Get her!"

All three of them charge at her. But Vampire Moka jumps high with her super speed, making all three of them crash into each other.

"And you call yourselves the best students of the karate club?" she scoffs. "Give me a break."

One of them turns around and tries to attack her with her claws, but Vampire Moka simply grabs his wrist with ease and grins.

"You are so pathetic," she says. She throws up his arm and round house kicks him hard, sending him crashing into his two goblin friends and all of them are sent flying in the air. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Kurumu spreads her wings and flies in the air, kicking the three of them that are squished together down toward the ground. Mizore thrusts her hand to freeze all three of them. She then slides under, summons a ice sledge hammer and then gives a big swing, breaking the ice and sending the goblins very high into the sky, never to be heard of again.

Mizore pants as she turns toward both of her friends. Kurumu runs toward the snow woman and sees the scratch on her face.

"You got hurt pretty bad," the succubus says. "Thank god we came in just in time."

Mizore turns toward Vamipre Moka and then at Kurumu. "I...I just don't understand. Both of you love Tsukune, don't you? Why did you two suddenly..."

"It's true," Vampire Moka says. "Kurumu and I love each other as a couple. But...honestly, Tsukune doesn't mind."

"He doesn't?"

"Simple," Vampire Moka says. "We told him the truth and he just accepted it. Sure he loved me, or so he said, but it was his fault for waiting too long."

"Girls..." Mizore says softly, feeling tears stream from her eyes. "I...I don't know...what to say. Can I...can I really forget him just for this?"

"Think about it," Vampire Moka says. "Tsukune was not around to save you this time, yet we were the ones who came to your rescue."

"WE are your knights in shining armor," Kurumu adds with a soft kiss on the cheek. "So, if you would give us a chance to prove our point…~"

The snow woman looks back and forth at the two who are on both sides of her. Kurumu hands Vampire Moka her rosary and she snaps it back on, turning her back into the normal Moka. Though exhausted, the pinkette manages to give a small smile at her friend.

"We love you, Mizore-chan," Moka says. "We really want you to join us. Please."

Both of the girls give the short haired girl a kiss on both cheeks, making Mizore blush heavily.

"Girls..." A new batch of tears fall from her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. "I can't be...any happier than this…"

"Then, come with us to Moka's dorm room after school~" Kurumu says. "We're going to have lots of fun there."

"We are?" Mizore questions.

"We did it this past week," Moka points out. "We're never going to stop because we love each other."

Mizore's mouth slowly curves into a small smile. "Moka...Kurumu...thank you...for this wonderful opportunity."

"Mizore-chan~!" Moka brightens.

The three of them embrace each other, pulling each other closer to have their bodies touch one another.

Later

Mizore arrives at Moka's dorm room and knocks on the door. Within seconds, the door opens and Kurumu greets her with a happy toothy grin.

"Mizore~! You're just in time!" she says. "Come on in!"

Mizore nods as she steps inside and notices Moka is wearing nothing but a bikini on her. Kurumu quickly undresses and reveals her purple bikini as well. The bluenette gets on her knees and beckons Mizore to come forward.

"Come on! Come on!" she urges. "Take off those clothes and come join our little bikini party~!

Mizore nods again and proceeds to take off her clothing, leaving on her dark blue bikini. She kneels next to Kurumu and the bluenette smiles and turns to Moka.

"Ready to show her what we can do~?" Kurumu asks.

"I'm ready, Kurumu-chan," Moka says as she crawls toward her girlfriend and hugs her. "Watch us, Mizore-chan. Watch us make love~"

It starts off with Moka and Kurumu kissing each other right in front of Mizore. Kurumu takes the lead and gently pushes Moka on the floor, kissing her more and more and gropes her breasts at the same time. Kurumu pulls away, grinning while she continues groping her breasts and then dives in to kiss and lick her neck and bare shoulder, making Moka moan beautifully.

"Yes...yes, Kurumu-chan~" the pinkette says. "Right there~"

"This is going to be very fun, Moka~" Kurumu purrs in her ear, giving her another kiss and licks the side of her neck while moving her hand lower to dig under her panties and feel wetness between her legs. "The little vampire's already this wet, huh~? I'm impressed!"

Mizore watches both of them as she spreads out her own legs and can feel wetness between her legs as well. This is what she was feeling earlier when she saw them last time they made love. She finds herself starting to masturbate over this lovely scene as Moka and Kurumu go further and further into the love making.

The bra comes off from Kurumu removing it and dives in to suck, nibble and lick her nipples with her tongue going in circles and Moka lets out sexy moans from each gentle touch of Kurumu. Her fingers are deep inside her pussy already and they are moving slowly, but gently inside her.

The fingering keeps going and Kurumu just enjoying playing with Moka's body with the pinkette enjoying the pleasure and Mizore masturbating more and more, moving her fingers inside her pussy and fondling her own breast. With a few kisses and licks, Kurumu turns around to have her wet pussy in Moka's face while the succubus puts her hands on her butt cheeks, putting one finger on her wet pussy, licks her lips and then goes straight to her "meal".

Mizore is surprised by this position, but loves it all the same. She moves her fingers and gropes her breast faster and faster, panting and moaning at the same time while still managing to watch the two girls make love. Moka and Kurumu lick each other's pussies until they are about to reach their limit.

"K-Kurumu-chan...l...I think I'm gonna...I can't hold it in any longer!" Moka moans.

"Me neither!" Kurumu says. "Come on, Moka! Let's show Mizore! Let's...cum together!"

Both of them lick more and more until they can no longer hold back. They jerk their heads back, screaming in pleasure s well as Mizore, reaching her climax as well. Love juices squirt out from their pussies and Kurumu falls on her side, exhausted, but satisfied with what she did. Moka turns her head to notice Mizore exhausted, probably from masturbating.

"You love that, don't you~?" Kurumu manages to say. "Haaah...ahhhh...Mizore...now we're going to give our love to you. Now that you've seen us make love, let's give it all to you."

Mizore nods as she holds out both of her arms. "Yes...please girls. Make love to me~"

Moka and Kurumu proceed to crawl toward her and get on both sides of her. Kurumu in the front while Moka is in the back, gently groping Mizore's breasts while kissing and licking any area she chooses, like the side of her neck, her shoulder and her back neck while Kurumu kisses Mizore on the lips and having one hand lowered to fondle Mizore's pussy just a little bit before digging two fingers inside and moving them around, rubbing her vaginal walls.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh...haaah...mmmmnn~!" Mizore moans. "Your touch...Moka...Kurumu...it feels so good~!"

"It does, doesn't it~?" Kurumu coos, slightly pulling away from the kiss. "I have the magic touch, that's all~"

Moka kisses the side of her neck, sucking on it a little before gently taking her cheek and kissing her as well. Kurumu worships Mizore's breasts by having her turn on groping them and then diving in to lick and suck on them while the cute vampire and the snow woman kiss like there's no tomorrow. Kurumu's fingers are still going like an ongoing machine, moving them back and forth and in circles, rubbing against her vaginal walls. Mizore pulls away to let out a sexy moan just from Kurumu touching her sensitive spot, making both Moka and Kurumu turned on.

Moka giggles as she licks the side of her neck and kisses it shortly after, groping her breasts once again as soon as Kurumu finishes up. The succubus's other hand is caressing and Mizore's legs as well while still fingering her.

"You have such soft, but cold skin," Kurumu says. "I like it~!" She then seizes the opportunity to take the lollipop out of the short haired girl's mouth. "Hey, come on. Why don't you give my breasts a good licking while have the chance, hm~?"

"B-but...but..." Mizore is worried about her body temperature going up as soon as she is parted with that tootsie pop.

"Hey, hey, listen," Kurumu says. "There's nothing to worry about. You'll survive, I promise."

"O-okay..." the short haired girl gives a slight nod and then leans in to luck on Kurumu's breasts, using her tongue to move it around in circles on her nipples before putting her mouth on it, sucking it a little. "Wow...Kurumu's breasts...are amazing..."

"Ah! Yes...isn't it~? Lick them more, please!" Kurumu moans.

Moka is still groping MIzore's breasts until she lets go of them just to let her new girlfriend have her fun with Kurumu a bit. Mizore is already at her limit from Kurumu's constant fingering, but she manages to still worship the succubus's large breasts, licking and sucking and nibbling at them like there's no tomorrow. It is then that Mizore has to pull away to let out some moans as she is reaching her limit soon.

"Oh, no! K-Kurumu...I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" MIzore cries in pleasure.

"Then, please, cum as much as you want~" Kurumu says, caressing her cheek.

Moka hugs her from behind, giving her a gentle, sweet smile. "Let it all out, Mizore-chan~"

Mizore nods again, shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth, trying to hold back just a little bit longer as Kurumu's fingers move faster and faster while Moka gropes her breasts once more. And then, Mizore is at her limit and reaches her climax, screaming in pleasure. Love juices spill from Mizore's womanhood onto Kurumu's hand. The succubus holds out her hand, signaling everyone to have their share of Mizore's love juices and they do just that.

Kurumu then smiles as she caresses her new girlfriend's cheek. "So...how does it feel, hm~?"

"This is...what girls' love feels like..." Mizore manages to say. "But...it all felt...so good."

Moka smiles and hugs her, pulling her close. "Of course it does, Mizore-chan. Both of us love you very much."

Kurumu hugs her from the other side. "And now we're together as a threesome! How fun is that~?"

"Y-you mean we're..." Mizore starts and both Moka and Kurumu nod.

"Moka...Kurumu...I love you so much!"

She embraces the two of them tightly. Mizore can't be much happier than this. She now has not one but two people to love. And those people are Moka and Kurumu

 **A/N: If you want to complain about it, please don't be rude. I know Tsukune is left out from all this, but look at the bright side. He definitely supports all of them, let me tell you. Thanks for reading and have a nice day~!**


End file.
